


Maybe Monday

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile appeared on Kara's face when she found herself shopping with Reverend Amos Howell in Metropolis.





	Maybe Monday

I never created Superman TAS canon.

One smile appeared on Kara's face when she found herself shopping with Reverend Amos Howell in Metropolis just as he promised.

THE END


End file.
